


Lying to the God of Lies

by sexyboysandnerdythings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear Play, Forced Kiss, Loki Does What He Wants, Plot, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyboysandnerdythings/pseuds/sexyboysandnerdythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an undercover agent of SHIELD. Sent into Loki's hideout...alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying to the God of Lies

You are in. You can’t believe it; the notion has still not completely caught up with you. It has now been two weeks since SHIELD assigned you to be an undercover agent with the mission to infiltrate Loki’s lair and discover what his plans are with the Tesseract. This, of course, was no easy feat. When you first arrived, the people who work for Loki instantly knew of your employment at SHIELD and with a quick background check they discovered that you had been working for the agency for many years. The only way in was to “betray” information to Loki along with a whole lot of flattery.

You shudder as you vividly remember that first day.

They found you outside a seemingly abandoned building that was roughly located close to where SHIELD imagined Loki’s hide out to be. Your employers were not far off for immediately after you stumbled up the first couple steps, you found yourself surrounded, threatening guns pointed at your head, along with many red laser targets dancing across your chest from unseen sniper rifles. You inhaled a deep breath before you choked out a feigned sob and began to beg to talk to no one but the god of mischief himself. Even now, you clench your jaw as you recall how they eradicated you of your weapons, stripped your body down in a vain search for concealed wires, and then how they threw an impossibly thin dress at your naked chest for you to slip into. Ironically it was green.

You remember how vulnerable you felt as you were roughly dragged by the crook of your arm to stand in front the presence of Loki. His eyes were cool and calculated as he surveyed you from an impressive black and green marbled chair. His legs were parted wide and his pale face and high cheek bones contrasted sharply against his feathered jet black hair. You remember how your forced shaking became more real and less of an act as you felt how his intimidating confidence radiated off his body in soul crushing waves. You knew that this god had merciless killed and could kill you in a flash of moment if he thought it necessary. Even now, as you remember this so clearly, you draw out a shaky breath, just like how you did two weeks ago during this first encounter with Loki. You can almost hear his words speak distinctly in your head as you relive that moment in time.

\------

“I hear you have knowledge that would appease me, Mortal.” He addresses you peremptorily.

You nod rapidly in return and instantly you feel ashamed at your desperate response as you see a shimmer of a smirk touch the corner of his lips. His eyes trail down to take in your body, adorned in nothing but the thin green material. You immediately have a strong inclination to cover your hands protectively over your body, but instead you compose yourself and hold your head high to address the young King.

“I do,” You pause and force the next two words out, “My, Lord.”

His eyes widen at your appraisal, but it was only for a second.

  
“Tell me of what you know.”

And you do. You tell him of Nick Fury’s awareness of Loki’s location, you tell him of the Avengers and how they plan on sending in Thor to gain Loki’s trust. You then reveal that Thor will then soon betray him and force his body under the weight of Mjolnir. You tell him of a secret weapon they have in their midst called an infinity stone and that with it they found a way to use its power to capture Loki for good. The words spill out your mouth with ease from the many hours spent repeating them in your head and in front of Nick Fury. Many of which were direct dialogue from Nick’s clever tongue. And just as you both had hoped, you watch Loki lean forward in his chair and soak up everything you have to offer, grinning almost madly at the new information that has now been presented to him as his mind’s backburner worked towards using the knowledge against SHEILD. He became especially interested in the infinity stone. You answer as many questions as possible pertaining to the new weapon but Nick had not provided you with much information about the stone. This makes it slightly easier to evade Loki’s insistent questioning. Glimmers of frustration became evident on Loki’s face as he tries to pry everything you have from your brain. At last you let out an uneasy breath when Loki sat back, no further questions formulating in his silver tongue. You avert your eyes to the ground, mentally congratulating yourself for your victory.

“And what of you?” Loki finally asks.

Your head shoots up, leveling with his. Your eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“And what of me?” You ask back.

Anger flickers across his face. He bolts from his seat and in three easy strides he is right in front of you, impossibly tall, leering down at your now-trembling form.

“I do not like when my own questions are repeated back at me you simple midgardian.” He sneers. His hand shoots out and wraps easily around your throat. For a moment your body clenches in shock and your breath holds tightly in your lungs as he leans in towards your face.

“I could break you so easily.” He whispers in your ear, audibly drunk off power. “But I rather learn of why you have come to me with this information. So speak. Why have you betrayed your former employers?” His fingers release their viper grip from your throat. You almost fall to the floor as the air rushes painfully in and out your lungs. But the moment you fully gained control of yourself you push yourself into the act and drop to both your knees. _Phase two_ , you think as you looked up into his piercing turquoise eyes.

“Loki, my King, you will take over this earth and rule over my people. I have foreseen it in my thoughts. I wish to pledge myself to you and accompany you in any means necessary. Please accept me onto your team. I have many skills that can be put to good use, many talents that can progress your work threefold. I would be honored to allege myself to such a strong and powerful leader.” You grind your teeth after the last sentence and then lower your head to the ground, waiting to see what Loki would do.

A pregnant pause makes the moment thick. Twice you almost raise your head but in a last second moment, decide against it. Eventually you feel a hand wrap in your hair and pull your head back to face him.

“You think me a fool?” Loki asks calmly.

You start to shake and fear inspired adrenaline explodes in your system as your mind becomes fully aware of the horrors he could unleash on you. “No my King, I do not.” You breathe out in the steadiest voice you could muster.

Suddenly, his hand clenches tighter and he drags you up by your hair and on to your feat. His other hand wraps tightly around your jaw.

“Prove your loyalty.” He seethes, skepticism painted plainly on his face.

“H-how?” You stumble out the word.

He stares at you for a moment before tracing his fingers across your lower lip. His eyes become half lidded and a new face of lust creeps slowly across his features as a deviant thought pops into his mind.

“A simple kiss would do.”

You bite your lip as the words sink in. The god of mischief asking for a kiss? You look into his eyes, drowning in his presence. He is extremely attractive, there is no denying that. And his confidence intrigues you in a way you cannot explain. A thrill like nothing you have ever experienced before washes over you. You can do this. You can spare a stolen kiss. Making your final decision you slowly close your eyes and lean forward, waiting for his lips to find yours.

Instead laughter reaches your ears. Your eyes fly open and your mind slowly registers Loki’s tantalizingly smug face. He presses sharply on your shoulders and forces you to once more kneel.

“My lips are not where I desire a kiss.” He taunts.

Your eyes bulge as his hands reach his pants, unzipping himself slowly, his smirk fully present as he observes your shocked expression. Soon his cock is out, half hard but slowly growing in length and girth. You stare as it keeps on growing impossibly large.

“You call me King, you speak to me of loyalty, well now is your chance to prove it.”

“I..I..” you stumble, hundreds of thoughts rapidly formulating in your mind, each one dumping out, only to be replaced with another. Swiftly he takes another step towards you; his hand caresses your hair before dragging his fingers tentatively down to your cheek. His voice becomes soft and comforting.

“I only ask for one kiss. Show me that I am your superior, that I am your God.” His voice gains strength. “Otherwise, I will have no reason to believe any of your words.”  
His hand moves to the back of your head and pushes you slightly towards him.

“There we go, that’s a good girl. Go ahead. Just one kiss.” His lust interlaces his words as they spill down to you. He gives another small push.

You swallow once and make your decision. You lean forward, eyeing his fully enlarged cock, 10 inches proudly jutting towards you. You shudder slightly, and then touch your lips to his cock. Its heat instantly warms your mouth as his pre-cum smears across your lips. Quickly you move away and whip the salty liquid away with the back of your hand. You glance up at Loki and almost let loose a moan at the site of the God above you. The energy above you is almost palpable as his eyes drive into you. His gaze says that he owns you and wants to devour what was rightfully his. You bite your lip, trying to distract yourself from the heated moment. Taking a shaky breath, you speak.

“I have done what you have asked of me, my King, will you keep your end of the bargain.”

Your voice sends Loki out his passion filled trance and snaps him back to reality. Instantly he confines himself back into his leather pants and zips himself up, careful as to not hurt his still hardened and throbbing cock.

“You have done well. Yes, you may stay.”

Loki looks behind you and gives a nod. Confused you glance behind you and your face turns bright red. Three men were there, watching the entire thing. They glide towards you and grab you under the shoulder and lead you out the room and into your new life.

\-----

You shudder yourself away from your memories of your first day here and focus back to your laptop. Numbers and words dance across the screen as you try and fail to force yourself to write more code. The air becomes suddenly thick and the hair on your arms stands up on end as a presence draws your attention away from the screen. Glancing up you see Loki stalk towards you in long strides.

He looks pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to continue this?? =D


End file.
